Maniacal Perfection
by Celebithil Tindomiel
Summary: Quinn Fabray was tired of not getting what she wanted and, when a new solution to her little problem appeared, she jumped at the chance to make a new perfect thing. St. Fabray. Warning for crazy!Quinn using crazy logic and T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First fanfiction posted on here in quite a long time. When watching Glee last Tuesday and seeing Quinn demand that Puck give her a "new perfect thing" I got the idea for this. I've got two parts completed and I intend to write more, but it all depends on how much the Glee episodes inspire me. Well, I hope anyone that reads enjoys and I would adore reviews because they make me happy ^_^

* * *

><p>There was quite a list of reasons that Quinn found herself driving out of Lima and to Akron. One being that Carmel was in Akron. Of course, that reason didn't do much to explain anything. After all, what reason could she have for going to Carmel? Well, that would be because she knew that Jesse St. James was in Ohio and she could only assume that that's where he was. She had seen him visit Shelby a few days earlier. Not that she was stalking the woman at her house, no, nothing like that. Quinn just happened to be in the neighborhood. Then this leads to another question. Why would she be seeking out Jesse St. James? This was quite simple. After she had spotted Jesse she couldn't help but think how similar he was to Puck. Cocky. A bit of an asshole. Apparently capable of being in love, but at the same time quite ready to completely destroy the girl he claimed to love. And attractive, too, of course. Sure, Jesse wouldn't look good in a mohawk, but lately neither did Puck. Jesse, she thought, might even cry at the thought of his hair being cut into a mohawk.<p>

And that, she was completely convinced, explained her reasoning for driving to Carmel to see Jesse. A little further reasoning being that, if Jesse had all the same traits as Puck, he could certainly be good enough to love her, to help her create a new perfect thing. It was all she could do. Beth was…lost to her. No matter if she told CPS that Shelby was probably sleeping with Puck, they would likely assume that she was just as crazy as Puck thought she was. So Quinn needed a _new_ new plan and Jesse was it.

It took an annoyingly long time to get to Carmel and when Quinn finally pulled into the school's parking lot, she found it surprisingly devoid of range rovers. She remembered hearing about Vocal Adrenaline's "failure" at Nationals and Goolsby's subsequent firing. She guessed that that meant that they weren't getting any ridiculously expensive gifts anymore. As she got out of her car, she looked around the parking lot again and saw one range rover parked far from her car. _Must be Jesse's_, she thought, rolling her eyes at the SUV. She then quickly headed into the school and down the way to the auditorium, remembering the way from the times they had spied on the group in her sophomore year.

She slowly walked down the aisle, watching as Jesse complained about their performance. She paused about eight rows away from the stage and as she lingered there, Jesse dismissed the frustrated looking high school students. When he turned to walk back down the steps at the side of the stage, he instantly spotted her.

"We really don't welcome members of rival glee clubs to rehearsals."

He sounded annoyed, though Quinn went ahead and made the assumption that he wasn't annoyed with her, but rather with Vocal Adrenaline. After all, his expression looked rather amused and it certainly didn't match his tone. Because of this, Quinn merely shrugged and walked towards the stage.

"Looks to me like rehearsal is over."

His eyes rolled slightly and he reached the first row of seats, sitting down on the arm and waiting for her to reach him.

"I suppose so."

His fingers ran through his curly hair and Quinn decided that it would be quite a shame if someone tried to turn his hair into a mohawk.

"So, what brings you to Carmel, Quinn?"

His eyes on her were amused as he spoke and he watched her closely as she took a seat on the arm of the seat across the aisle from him.

"I was…bored. We just finished 'Yay, Santana's a lesbian' week and all the… 'love'… was making me sick."

The clear bitterness in her voice wasn't because of Santana. She didn't care if she was a lesbian or not. No, her bitterness was directed at the fact that, yet again, the glee club reached out to help anyone but her. A more rational part of her knew that Puck was right. She wasn't in a good place and maybe a little support might help her. But it didn't matter because, one, they didn't care and, two, Quinn knew exactly what she needed to get better. A new baby.

Across from her, Jesse's brow rose. He might not have been around for some time, but he could definitely tell that there was something very wrong with her. She was angry. Clearly, and he couldn't help but think that the fact that she had driven out there because she was bored was a little odd.

"Sounds like fun."

His voice was dry and his eyes rolled again. As he continued to watch her, she crossed her legs, allowing her dress to slide up her leg. His eyes were, of course, drawn to the bit of leg that was revealed by the movement. He realized, a moment later, that he had apparently let his eyes linger on her for just a little too long. When his eyes returned to hers, he saw that she was smirking at him, her brow raised in an almost mischievous expression. Though Jesse doubted that Quinn Fabray could possibly be mischievous.

"Do you know what might _actually_ be fun?"

And, with that question, Quinn wondered if maybe she had gone a little too far. She couldn't just show up and proposition him. She was worth more than that. But…getting straight to the point would get her closer to what she wanted and faster. She remained somewhat concerned when Jesse's brow rose as he looked at her. However, a moment later, his posture relaxed and he, once again, gave her a somewhat amused expression.

"And what might that be?"

Quinn's eyes fluttered slowly and, a moment later, she looked at him somewhat coyly.

"I'm sure you can think of something, St. James."

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to his lips. His tongue had darted out to wet his lips and her body instantly reacted to it- taking it as a sign that he wanted her. She stood and took a few slow steps towards him.

"I'm not sure any of my ideas are appropriate for the Jesus loving Quinn Fabray that I know."

As he spoke, she took the last few steps over to him. Standing in front of him, Quinn let her hands come to rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah? Well, people change."


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn really wished that she could ignore the panic and the nerves and just be happy for once. She had gotten what she wanted. Sure, she had had to make adjustments to her original plan and she had even made adjustments to her adjusted plan, but now everything was working out perfectly. The positive result on the pregnancy test she had taken three weeks earlier was proof of that. She had even had a doctor's appointment already. Blood had been drawn and there was yet another piece showing her that, for once, she was getting everything that she wanted. Now she just had to break the news to Jesse.

She had heard that Vocal Adrenaline had won their sectional competition and, though that was about a month ago, Quinn was sure that it would have him still in a good mood. A good enough mood for him to not have a Broadway sized overreaction when she told him that she was pregnant with his child. She suddenly wished for the situation she had been in back in tenth grade. She had been able to pass her baby off as Finn's for a while. Unfortunately, now she had no boyfriend to pass the baby off as. She hadn't even had sex with anyone else. Maybe she should just tell everyone else it was an immaculate conception? Yeah… It was pretty damn unlikely that that would work. But it didn't really matter. People wouldn't start noticing for a while and she could pass off her nausea as the flu or something. And maybe it wouldn't be as bad this time? Well, she could only hope. At one point, she was pretty sure that she had been throwing up on the hour when she had been pregnant with Beth.

She took a deep breath as she pulled into Carmel's parking lot, getting an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu. Of course, it wasn't one of those moments where she didn't know where it was coming from. She had pulled in here with the intention of getting pregnant by Jesse St. James six weeks ago and now here she was, come to tell him that she was pregnant. She stepped out of her car slowly and headed down that familiar path to the auditorium. Once inside, Quinn watched Vocal Adrenaline as they performed and they looked pretty good. All she could see of Jesse was his back, but from the apparent lack of tension she saw there, she figured that he was actually pleased with them for once. That was good. That was _very_ good, in fact. If he was already in a good mood, then he couldn't possibly get too angry.

Once they had finished performing, she walked towards where Jesse was sitting. He had apparently spotted her because he quickly dismissed the students and turned towards her. He gave her a smile, and a mischievous one at that. He walked away from his seat and to the aisle so that he was standing right by her. She watched him as he sat down on the arm of the seat on the aisle and she let him pull her over to him, let his hands rest a little too close to her butt, and let him brush his lips against her neck.

"Finally come for another round?"

Jesse had to admit, he had enjoyed having sex with Quinn. She had been so rushing, so urgent, he couldn't explain how much it had turned him on. And when she didn't come around again he had been rather disappointed. Girls always came back for another go with him and, most of the time, he would turn them down. He wanted something new, not something he had already experienced before. But Quinn… She was something different. He would have gladly had her the next day if she had come by again. And, unfortunately, it wasn't as if they had exchanged numbers, so he couldn't exactly call her and ask if she wanted to go out some time.

Quinn returned the smile, at least for a moment, and let her arms rest on his shoulders, leaning against him. It felt nice to be here, to have his hands on her, to be wanted, but… Well, that hadn't been the point of the afternoon she had spent with him. He gave her the baby that she wanted and that was it. She couldn't let herself start enjoying being around him or having him want her when she was positive that he wouldn't speak to her again after what she had to say. And, right then, she decided that she had to come out with it right away.

"Jesse…"

She sighed and glanced away from him, her resolve faltering. Guilt began to set in and she couldn't really believe what she was feeling. Why should she feel guilty? She had what she wanted and it wasn't as if she was ruining his life or anything of the sort. He wouldn't have to do one thing with the baby, it would be all hers. He could go off to New York like he wanted and marry Rachel for all she cared. She just _needed_ her baby. She looked at him, a little startled when she felt his hand start to rub her back. When she returned her eyes to him, she saw that he was looking at her, his eyes showing a bit of concern. She bit her lip and took another deep breath, trying to calm herself and focus.

"I have to tell you something."

She tucked her hair behind her ear and wondered if Jesse might figure out what it was before she said anything. There were certain things that guys never wanted to hear right? The one they wanted to avoid most being 'we need to talk' and what she had just said was kind of a variation of that, right? As she continued to watch him, she saw his brow furrow, though his expression hadn't changed very much. Before he could ask what it was, she spoke again. It was like taking off a Band-Aid, right? One quick pull was better than dragging it out.

"I'm pregnant."

Jesse wasn't sure that he heard what she actually said. That being because he could swear that he just heard her tell him that she was pregnant and, well, that couldn't possibly be right. His hand fell from her back and he looked down, a frown slowly growing on his lips. Glancing up at her once more, he shook his head and got up from the arm of the chair and moved to sit down in the third seat in. If Quinn was upset by his movement away from her, he didn't notice. This… This couldn't be happening. He was destined for Broadway and now… now his life was turning into an MTV show. Might as well call the cameras now. Her second pregnancy in, what, three years? And she was still in high school.

When he looked over at her again, she was sitting down in the first seat. Though the space left open between them felt awkward, he was glad for it. He couldn't say that he was angry with her, but at the same time, he definitely couldn't say that he wasn't. This was… God, how could she let this happen? His eyes narrowed on her and he bit his tongue to hold back the first few comment that came to mind, knowing that they would only serve to hurt her.

"You told me you were on the pill."

Quinn bit her lip when the surprisingly calm comment came from him. She had told him that. It had been a lie, of course, meant to get him to have sex without a condom so that she could get pregnant, but she didn't want to actually be _accused_ of anything. She shook her head quickly and looked down at her lap.

"I-… I'm sorry. I lied to you."

Her head turned sharply when she saw him get up from his seat. He stood there, facing her for a moment, his eyes still narrowed and his expression now showing clear anger, a little panic, and maybe even some amount of hurt. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but didn't.

"I can't do this right now."

And with that, he turned and walked down the row of seats away from her. Quinn watched him as he went, watched as he exited the auditorium near the stage, and watched as a few of the Vocal Adrenaline kids poked their heads out from the sides of the stage to see if both of them were gone. Great. Now his entire group knew. She sighed as she stood up and walked out of the auditorium. Maybe telling him there hadn't been the best of ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's the third part. I have mixed feelings about it. This is based on Quinn's sudden recovery from crazy land after Sectionals and talking to Rachel. Also, I fudged up the time a bit and put more time before New Direction's sectional than there really was since it would have probably only happened very few days before this chapter. I'm thinking about part four already. Unless I get some other inspiration, it'll probably take place after a considerable jump of time.

* * *

><p>After the complete debacle that was Nationals last year, Jesse never wanted to set foot <em>near<em> William McKinley high school again. New Directions didn't appreciate his show choir expertise and Rachel had made it clear that she didn't want him. Knowing that, why would he want to go back there? The answer was that he shouldn't. He would refuse to help New Directions again and instead coach Vocal Adrenaline. His team would, once again, completely obliterate New Directions when they met- hopefully at Nationals. There was just one problem with that.

About a week earlier he had been told, to his absolute dismay, that Quinn Fabray was carrying his child. Not to say that she was a particularly undesirable woman and, had he been in a completely different point in his life, maybe he wouldn't mind her having his child. She was attractive and quite enjoyable to have sex with. If she could get over the fact that she was apparently crazy, she probably wouldn't make that bad of a wife. Eventually. The issue here was that he was nineteen, for God's sake. He shouldn't be having a kid. He should be on his way to starring on Broadway.

And that's all his mind kept falling back to. A child could put an extreme pause on someone's life and it angered him, more than he cared to admit, that she had done this willingly- that she had stalled both of their lives just so that she could have a baby to replace Beth in her life. It was an extremely childish and selfish thing to do and, well, that was saying quite a bit considering that it was coming from someone who was very prone to selfish actions.

Still, despite the anger he was feeling towards her, he knew that he couldn't just keep trying to ignore the fact that she was having his child. So, he was parked at McKinley- not in his Range Rover, of course, He knew better than that. Instead, he sat in his parents' spare car, a hybrid Sonata, and watched as students left the school. It was easy enough for him to spot two girls in Cheerios uniforms and his eyes were quickly drawn to the blonde that was walking with them. He got out of his car just as they were about to walk past and, with his eyes on her, he noticed a slightly panicked flash across Quinn's face.

"Ooh… Jesse St. Sucks. You-"

Jesse's eyes rolled the moment that Santana began speaking. He was quite sure that every word that came out of her mouth led to some sort of ridiculous insult and he just wasn't in the mood for it.

"Santana. While I'm sure you've had some wonderful insult figured out to throw at me since your loss at Nationals, I really don't have the time or the patience to deal with being bitched at right now."

He turned his eyes to Quinn again before motioning to the car.

"Quinn, I believe we need to talk."

Quinn nodded and almost immediately headed to the passenger side of his car. Both Cheerios watched her curiously and Jesse was sure that Santana was already coming up with rumors to spread, but he ignored her and got back into his car.

"I'm sorry."

The words had been spoken before Jesse had even closed the door, though he knew that Quinn's almost whispered tone kept either Cheerio from hearing her. He took a deep breath before turning to look at her. As she continued speaking, she stared down at her lap.

"I really am sorry. I know it doesn't change anything, but I know that I made a mistake."

Her eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

"An incredible mistake and I- I don't want your life to be messed up because of this- You're Broadway bound and I'm…I'll be lucky if I managed to get through college at this point."

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn't able to as Quinn continued speaking.

"I didn't realize that I had actual _dreams_ for my future until-"

She laughed somewhat humorlessly.

"Well, somehow Rachel managed to knock some sense into me. Maybe I just needed someone on the outside to say something or maybe it's because-"

She paused and Jesse thought he could see her eyes welling up with tears. Rather dislike the idea of her crying, Jesse reached over and took a light hold of her hand. He set his gaze firmly forward so that, a moment later when Quinn turned to face him, their eyes didn't meet. The blonde girl took a deep breath and continued.

"-because she's like Beth. She had a good life with amazing parents because Shelby didn't try something like I did. Beth has a good mother and all I would do was hurt her by taking her away from Shelby."

Jesse squeezed her hand then. Her voice had broken towards the end and from the slight shake he could feel through her hand, he could tell that she _was_ crying now.

"I just wanted her back to make me feel better about myself. And I wanted a new baby to do the same once I thought that Beth was completely out of reach."

Jesse's gaze finally returned to her then and he watched as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. Seeing that she was calming down, he released her hand.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that."

Jesse's brow furrowed at her apology and he shook his head.

"Don't apologize for that. I'm just glad that you-"

Quinn cut him off with a light laugh.

"Realized that I was crazy? I know it's what you want to say. It's fine."

She frowned for a moment before biting down on her bottom lip gently as her eyes glanced around almost nervously.

"I'm going to college."

Her voice was stronger than before and much more determined.

"And I'm going to get out of Ohio."

Her fingers ran through her short hair and she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry that I tricked you into getting me pregnant and I just want you to know that I don't think you owe me anything. You can head off to New York without this unfortunate baggage and, even if you get famous, you don't have to worry about me trying to get money from you."

She had ended that with as soft laugh and a little smile and, though Jesse felt a slight relief, he knew that he wasn't free of responsibility.

"Quinn… I'm not going to abandon my child, no matter how it was conceived. We'll-"

He looked at her, giving her a tiny, not quite forced but still not entirely genuine, smile.

"We'll figure something out."


End file.
